goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dianne Pilkington
Dianne Pilkington is an English actress. Biography Born in Wigan, Pilkington studied at the Guildford School of Acting and began acting in 1997. She would go on to appear in a large number of musicals, as well as workshops for Urinetown and Love Never Dies among others. Though she generally became known for musical theatre roles, Pilkington also appeared in straight plays such as The 39 Steps and Master Class (though the latter included singing), and had a role in The Wolf Man as a blind opera singer. Singing Pilkington began her musical career in the ensemble of Les Misérables, where she also understudied the roles of Fantine and Cosette. She also appeared in the original casts of Tess of the D'Ubervilles and Taboo. One of Pilkington's largest roles came in 2007 where she played Glinda in the West End production of Wicked, receiving a nomination for Best Takeover Role, and some years later took over another long-running major role as Donna Sheridan in Mamma Mia!. In 2017 she became the first actress to play Elizabeth in Young Frankenstein on the English stage. Film Les Misérables (2012) *Master of the House Stage Les Misérables (1997) Ensemble Fantine (understudy) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue (contains solo lines) Cosette (understudy) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Every Day/A Heart Full of Love (reprise) (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue Tess of the D'Ubervilles (1999)(originated the role) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2000) *No Place Like London (contains solo lines) *Ah Miss (duet) *Johanna (quartet) (contains solo lines) *Beggar Woman's Lullaby (solo) *Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise) The Beautiful Game (2000) *God's Own Country (duet) Taboo (2002)(originated the role) *Love Is A Question Mark (duet) *Pretty Lies (solo) *Everything Taboo *Independent Woman (contains solo lines) *Karma Chameleon Beauty and the Beast (2002) *Belle (contains solo lines) *No Matter What (duet) *Me (duet) *Belle (Reprise)(solo) *Home (solo) *Something There (contains solo lines) *A Change in Me (solo) *Home (Reprise) (solo) *End Duet/Transformation (duet) Tonight's the Night (2003) The Far Pavilions (2005) *Who Do You Think You Are. (solo) *Who Could Have Known? (duet) *I See Myself (solo) *A Woman Like You (duet) Cats (2006) *Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (Reprise)(solo) *Memory (Prelude)(solo) *Memory (duet) Wicked (2007) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) *Dear Old Shiz (contains solo lines) *What is This Feeling? (contains solo lines) *Dancing Through Life (contains solo lines) *Popular (solo) *One Short Day (contains solo lines) *Defying Gravity (contains solo lines) *Thank Goodness (contains solo lines) *I'm Not That Girl (reprise) (solo) *For Good (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) She Loves Me (2011) *No More Candy (solo) *Three Letters (duet) *I Don't Know His Name (duet) *Will He Like Me? (solo) *Mr. Novack, Will You Please? (duet) *Dear Friend (solo) *Where's My Shoe? (duet) *Vanilla Ice Cream (solo) *Finale (duet) Master Class (2012) Mamma Mia! (2013) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (contains solo lines) *Chiquitita (contains solo lines) *Dancing Queen (contains solo lines) *Super Trouper *Voulez-Vous *One of Us (solo) *S.O.S. (duet) *Our Last Summer (duet) *Slipping Through My Fingers (duet) *The Winner Takes It All (solo) *I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (encore) *Dancing Queen (encore) *Waterloo Young Frankenstein (2017) *Please Don't Touch Me (contains solo lines) *Surprise (contains solo lines) *Deep Love (solo) *Finale Ultimo Albums Act One: Songs from the Musicals of Alexander S. Ermange (2008) *I Only Wish For You (solo) Bush Tales (2010) *Stuck on You (solo) Little Stories (2010) *Meadowlark (solo) *Someone Else's Story (solo) *Burn (solo) *Remember (solo) *As Good As New (solo) *Somebody's Wife (solo) *The Man That Got Away (solo) *It's Never Easy/I've Been Here Before (duet) *Memory (solo) *Quando M'en Vo (solo) *Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye (duet) When You Hear My Voice (2011) *Trusting You (duet) The In-Between (2012) *She's My Sister (duet) Gallery pilkingtonkim.jpg|'Kim' in Taboo. pilkingtonbelle.jpg|'Belle' in Beauty and the Beast. pilkingtonmary.jpg|'Sweet Lady Mary' in Tonight's the Night. pilkingtonbelinda.jpg|'Belinda' in The Far Pavilions. pilkingtongrizabella.jpg|'Grizabella' in Cats. pilkingtonglinda.jpg|'Glinda the Good' in Wicked. actone.jpg|'Act One: Songs from the Musicals of Alexander S. Ermange'. littlestoriesdp.jpg|'Little Stories'. pilkingtonamolia.png|'Amalia' in She Loves Me. Theinbetween.jpg|'The In-Between.' Pilkingtonwhore.jpg|'Whore' in Les Misérables. Pilkingtondalymasterclass.jpg|'Sophie De Palma' and Maria Callas in Master Class. pilkingtondonna.jpg|'Donna Sheridan' in Mamma Mia! pilkingtonelizabeth.jpg|'Elizabeth Lavenza' in Young Frankenstein. Pilkington, Dianne Pilkington, Dianne